Daiki Hikage/Tropes
A-G *'The Ace' *'Aloof Ally' *'Anti-Hero': A Type II and III example. *'Anti-Villain': In Second Year. Once he reveals his motive, he basically turn into the Anti-Hero we all know and love... *'Badass': He's a Level 7 (the youngest one at that) and is also a SAINT for once. And let's not get to the fact of him being one of the strongest Magician... **'Back-to-Back Badasses': With Natsu and Mukuro. *'Berserk Button': Harm either Ai or Satoshi, talk ill about his families, and mocks Satoshi in front of his face, and be prepared to be cut into thousands.... *'Beware The Quiet Ones' *'Big Brother Instinct': Towards Ai, naturally and develops into one for Satoshi and the young Dragon Slayers. *'Boke and Tsukkomi Routine': How his and Natsu's relationship is... Even Satoshi thought they were doing a Manzai when he first met Natsu. *'Brilliant, But Lazy': He's pretty much The Ace at almost everything yet he himself is pretty much bored at almost everything. *'Celibate Hero' *'Character Development' *'Child Prodigy' *'Combat Tropes' **'Blow You Away': He is the Sky Dragon Slayer of course... ***'Breath Weapon': He literally expels air with Sky Dragon's Roar. ***'Feed It With Air/Elemental Absorption' ***'No Sell': Most wind magic are useless against him. **'Combat Medic': Though he is more on the Combat side. **'Combat Pragmatist' **'Cool Sword/Katanas Are Better': His Kusanagi no doubt. **'Healing Hands' ***'Healing Factor': Using his healing magic can also regenerates his injuries in seconds. **'Implausible Fencing Powers' **'Lightning Bruiser' **'Magic Knight' **'Status Buff' **'Wave Motion Gun': His Sky Dragon's Roar. *'The Comically Serious': Mostly during the funny moments involving him and Natsu. *'Dark And Troubled Past' *'Deadpan Snarker' **'Silent Snarker': He mostly snarks while he is being silent as well. *'Disappeared Dad': His dad died prior to the start of Pokémon Fairytales series. *'Expy': A combination of Daiki Kanzaki (Pokémon Adventures) and Riku Kuronagi (School-Side Chronicles). Plus he is voiced by Kouki Uchiyama, which happens to be Kuronagi's Japanese VA. H-P *'Heel Face Turn': Throughout the middle of season 2, though averted as he wasn't evil to begin... *'Heroic BSOD': After Satoshi's''' Ascended To Higher Plane of Existance', he is one of the people who seems to be taken hard from it, despite the fact he's appeared to be perfectly fine. **Even as of NG, he ''still hasn't recovered from it!! *'Ho Yay': He has some (what are we kidding!)/a LOT amounts of this with Satoshi, right after his Heel Face Turn (not that he's evil to begin with anyways). *'Older Than They Look': Due to being the "Kusanagi", Daiki himself stuck in his 16 year old body despite being 36 years old in Next Generation. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': Blue to Natsu and Mukuro's Red. *'Sadistic Teacher': Sting called him like this... much to his chagrin. *'Ship Tease': With Kaoru... SO MUCH! And possibly with Satoshi as well... *'The Stoic' *'Sugar And Ice Personality': He's beginning to develop into this from Season 3 and onwards... Though it mostly shown when around Ai and Satoshi... W-Z *'When He Smiles' *'The Woobie' Category: Tropes